Conventional air batteries are described, for example, in Japanese Patent No. 3735518. The air battery described in Japanese Patent No. 3735518 includes an electrode assembly in which a non-aqueous electrolyte layer is sandwiched between a cathode and an anode, and also includes a housing case in which the electrode assembly is housed together with terminals of the cathode and anode. The two terminals protrude from the housing case in opposite directions. Further, the air battery has a plurality of air holes on the wall of the housing case at the cathode side. These air holes are sealed with a sealing tape, and are opened before use by peeling the sealing tape so as to allow air (oxygen) to be supplied to the cathode.